


The hunter and the deerboy

by TheOneAndOnlyPinetree



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Dipper Pines, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnlyPinetree/pseuds/TheOneAndOnlyPinetree
Summary: Dipper goes into heat.. idk what else to say. Oh and I suck at writing storys so this is based off of a rp





	The hunter and the deerboy

Dippers POV

  
(just so everyone knows, Dipper looks the same way he does in monsterfalls)

 

Bill had gone out hunting since they needed more money while I sat outside, staring at birds flying above the tree line. A few hours later Bill came back with a mountain lion skin. "Hey baby. How was your day?" He asked as he set the skin down and washed his hands in the hose water. I kept quiet, walking up behind Bill and nudging his side. He smiled and dried his hands before gently petting me. "What's up baby?" I simply licked his face. Bill chuckled and sat down so he could reach more if he so pleased. I snorted and laid on my back, revealing everything to him, not like there was anything he hadn't seen already tho. Bill just chuckled. "I had a serious question earlier." He said with a chuckle as he rubbed my belly a bit. "How was your day, nod for good shake for bad." I nodded.

"Did you watch the bird again?" He asked me with a smile. He also knew I enjoyed watching the birds as they flew. I nodded, looking up at a tree the bird nested in. "How about I get you a pet bird then? That way you can train it to do what you want it to." I quickly shook my head. After all, birds weren't ment to be kept as pets, after all they were wild animals. "Ok then. Why don't we go inside and get all nice and cozy so we can watch a movie?" I nodded happily. "Ok then baby." Bill said as he sat up, making sure to wait for me. "And maybe we can teach you to talk." My ears went flat against my head as I stood up and walked to the door. "Are you ok with me teaching you how to talk?" I glanced at Bill then back at the ground in front of me and pushed the door slightly open with my head. "Don't be like that please baby. We don't have to if you don't wanna." He spoke softly, helping me open the heavy door the rest of the way. I walked inside and sat down beside my stuffie (stuffed animals; for people that don't know) collection. "How about you go pick the movie and we can move your stuffie pile to the living room. He, again, spoke softly. I nodded an 'Ok' and picked out my favorite movie, Open season.  
Bill was moving my stuffie pile to the living room as I Grabbed the disk and put it in the DVD player. He put the last stuffie where it belonged and moved to the couch since I only ever cuddled my stuffies during movies. I picked up my black bear stuffie and looked up at Bill as he looked back at me. "What's up baby" I hesitantly climbed up on the couch, having a bit of trouble since I was so freaking small. I layed my head on Bills' lap and looked up at him with doe eyes. Bill smiled softly and pet me gently. "What's brought this on all of a sudden baby?" I looked away and layed my head on my arm. He sighed quietly and played the movie. He didn't know why but he felt as if I was a bit more distant than normal since I had forgotten the system of answering things a while back. I looked up at Bill with a confused look and nuzzled his cheek gently. "Everything's alright baby. Just a little worried about you. You forgot our system so it worried me a bit. Everything's alright though baby, I promise." Dippers' POV  
I shuffled a bit, ending up with my head on Bills' chest and my body in his lap, making Bill smile as he layed his head on mine and cuddled me as the movie went on... and of course I ended up falling asleep half way through it. Bill smiled and left me on the couch as the movie ended he yawned, laying in his bed and falling asleep himself.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
I woke up the next morning before Bill and decided to go for a walk. Putting on one of Bills' jackets I walked outside and into the woods. Bill woke up a while later and didn't see me. He kinda panicked as he noticed his jacket was missing as well. I saw a clearing and a few birds, being me I just had to run out and try to catch one, since I'd never been close to a bird before. Bill was still panicking because of it being hunting season and ran to find me. I caught a bird and hugged it gently. 'So soft and cute.' I thought to myself, smiling softly and letting the bird fly back to it's nest. 'I should go back home too...' I thought as I started to trot back home, stopping as I heard a loud click that reminded me of when Bill reloaded his gun. 'What was that?' Being very curious I backed up and slowly walked towards the noise.


End file.
